Gemma & Altaïr
by AlexisKlainer
Summary: So this is a little oneshot [may be extended] of exactly how my wise-cracking friend Gemma would fair with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. XD ENJOY! :D


**Alright, so this is a quick oneshot (MAY BE CONTINUED THOUGH ;D ) That I have written for a friend of mine, Gemma :D**

As you MAY have guessed, the two of us love assassin's creed and thought it would be hilarious if Gemma was there with Altaïr, so, this was born!

All of Gemma's speech/actions are EXACTLY what she would do... ;)

* * *

Altaïr was poised and ready, his blade shining in the boiling sun hanging in the sky above him. His target: A Templar messenger situated on the street beneath him. Unbeknownst to him, this would be his last day as a living man. Altaïr's knees bent beneath him, like a coiled Cobra ready to strike.

_**CRASH!**_

The unexpected noise behind him startled him enough to throw him off balance and send him spinning back away from the ledge, glaring furiously behind him.  
"Who is there!?"  
The sound of slowly approaching footsteps had him on his guard, crouching back down into a fighting stance, all muscles taut and ready to defend himself from whomever had stopped him from assassinating the messenger like he needed.

A hooded figure in robes that matched his own stumbled around the corner and stopped about a foot away from him, taking in the sight of the man crouching by the edge of a building.

"Reveal yourself!" Altaïr shouted, his brow furrowed with anger.

A feminine sounding snort met his words, before the hood was pushed back by the figure.

"Reveal myself… I expect a dinner date before that thanks mate"

His brow smoothed out and his breath left him in a large whoosh.  
"Gemma? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the hide out!?" His frustration at being denied the kill that was needed to further his mission was being unleashed upon the girl in front of him.

Gemma raised an un-amused eyebrow at Altaïr and cocked her hip to the side.  
"You what mate?  
"You deliberately ruined my run up to an assassination! Now be silent girl, I need to kill him to get the information that our order needs"  
He turned back towards the ledge, robes swishing around him as he went. Once he was facing the ledge again, he felt a hand at his shoulder, pushing him sideways.

"Move out the way"  
Gemma pushed up the sleeves on her robes, revealing the short blades strapped to the inside of her wrist.  
"And watch the professional at work"  
She drew one of the blades from the leather strap binding them to her wrist, weighed it in her hand for a moment before taking a step closer to the ledge, looking down at the man beneath them, leaning on the wall and eating a hunk of bread torn away from the loaf visible in his open satchel.  
Gemma leaned her upper body over the side of the building, eyes calculating the distance between them, murmuring to herself as she twitched the blade back and forth in a throwing motion.

"Okay."

Pulling her hand back and taking a step backwards, she flicked her wrist forward as casually as if she were just throwing a coin to one of the many beggars lining the streets.  
The knife sailed through the air and landed with a muted thud in the top of the messenger's head.

Altaïr's mouth was open in shock. How could a novice complete an assassination so easily?  
"How did you…?"  
"Bitch please; I'm a natural born killer."  
Gemma leaned down and grabbed the edge of the building, easily vaulting over it and disappearing down and out of sight.  
"She's one hell of a woman…"  
"OW!"  
The harsh sound of Gemma hitting the ground drifted up to him, with a slight pause before the too familiar sound of blade leaving flesh and the rush of blood leaving the wound.  
"Well!? Are you coming down here or not?"  
Altaïr heaved out a sigh and jumped over the ledge, landing quieter than Gemma, looking her over with a fresh eye.

Gemma was crouched down by the fallen messenger, smirking slightly and dipping a hand into his bag, feeling around for the letter they needed. A frown graced her features and she came back with nothing but bread.  
"I thought that you said this was a messenger, not a baker's errand boy?"  
Altaïr's eyes widened before he too was crouching beside the messenger, grabbing his bag and tipping it upside down, eyes raking over the contents. Bread loaves.

Frustration ripped its way up Altaïr's spine. Had this been a trick? Had the tip he'd received been false?  
Altaïr's eyes slipped closed as he thought over the person who gave him the tip. Nothing had been off about them and they seemed to genuinely want to help him…  
A soft squelching sound brought him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see Gemma slowly poking the hole she made in the man's skull.

"Gemma, stop poking his head."  
"But there's brains! And it looks really cool!"

Altaïr let out a long-suffering sigh and smacked Gemma upside the head.  
"Focus!"

A sharp intake of breath met his words and as he looked, Gemma quickly stood and gave him the most deadly glare he'd ever gotten.  
"Excuse me…Did you just…HIT…ME?"

* * *

**OOOH! CLIFFY!**

**LOLOLOLOL U MAD BROSEF?**


End file.
